


Erotically Co-Dependent

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cas realizes their secret.





	Erotically Co-Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Erotically Co-Dependent  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 334  
**Summary:** Cas realizes their secret.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 7](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2824920.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1222391/1222391_original.jpg)

“You go, Sammy.” Dean pointed to the way out. “I’ll stay and...”

Sam shook his head. “No. I’m not leaving without you, Dean. We do this together or we don’t do it at all.” He brushed his hair back from his eyes. “Besides we don’t know anything about this...”

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean quickly interrupted. He had to get his brother out of there. “You’re going.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Before Dean could say anything a sound almost a sigh of realization came from Cas. “I see what he meant.”

Sam and Dean turned to Castiel. “What?”

“Now is not the time.”

“Cas.” Dean glared at the angel in front of him.

Castiel knew Dean wasn’t going to let it go and it didn’t look as if his brother would either. With another sigh he took a deep breath and began to explain, “One of the angels said that you and Sam were.... co-dependent and I understand what..” He paused at the looks on their faces as he stared at Dean before glancing at Sam and back again. 

Confusion spread across Sam’s face. “What’s he talking about, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “We’re supposedly psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent. It was something that the bald angel had said months ago.” He ignored Cas’ muttered mention of said angel’s name. “Remember?” 

Through it all the only words Sam heard were erotically co-dependent. He quickly moved closer to Dean and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “How did he know?” He really hoped they weren’t being watched by the angels when they were alone, that would be all kinds of awkward. 

For a moment Dean stood in stunned silence. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind Cas had heard what Sammy had said, especially since his brother couldn’t whisper if his life depended on it. “Cas is right. Now isn’t the time.” Dean didn’t notice the amused yet not surprised look on the angel’s face as he grabbed Sam by the jacket and spun him towards the door.


End file.
